


Man Down

by hollywritessometimes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex tears Mon-El apart, Gen, literally don't read this if you stan him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/pseuds/hollywritessometimes
Summary: Alex tells Mon-El what the entire fandom is thinking. Or: The scene we will never get. Written off of an anon prompt: "Prompt Sanvers: One where they are at the dinner with Jeremiah and Mon-el is spewing hate and Alex does get to go off on him before Maggie is there and calming her down, instead of Kara dragging him off."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cantstopbeingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantstopbeingtrash/gifts).



It was supposed to be a happy night. Jeremiah was home. The world was safe(ish). Everything was going just swell. There was even tequila.

But no.

“…and now he’s just gunna walk right back in to the DEO. With full access, I’m guessing, right? No background checks for your old soldier buddy.”

Alex had been across the dining room, making herself a drink, but at that, she ever so slowly set the glass down and turned to face Mon-el.

“What did you just say?”

Maggie glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kara, whose eyes had grown wide at the sound of the tension in Alex’s voice. Then she took a second and glanced at J’onn, who was looking at Mon-el like he knew what he was in for. And being a mind reader, he actually did.

After a few seconds of Alex and Mon-el staring each other down, Kara finally pulled it together and tried to lead Mon-el out of the room until a low growl of “No, let him stay.” from Alex stopped her in her tracks.

So when Alex took a step towards Mon-el, Jeremiah saw the look on his daughter’s face and tried to intervene.

“Honey, it’s okay. He’s right. You should be taking all of the nece-“

“No. This is between me and him.”

And at that, all of the shit hit the fan.

“Who the hell are you to be saying anything about my father? He was kidnapped. He was taken! Taken from me. Taken from Kara. I was still a kid. But I know my father. And I know that he is a better man than you will ever be. And this?” Alex gestured around. “This? This is a family. This is my family. And you don’t get to come in here, after two months, and imply that about my father. My father. You don’t get to come in here and insert yourself into our lives. You may be from another planet, and you may be learning Earth customs, but that’s no excuse to be an ass. I don’t care if you’ve been here for two years or two months or two days. I don’t care. Because you treat everyone like they’re below you. You treat the world like it owes you something. You act like a hero, when on the inside you’re a coward. I know it’s an act. I know you’re trying to get at my sister. And considering how loud and obnoxious you were about making sure we all knew it, it seems like you’ve succeeded.”

Maggie watched as Kara’s jaw almost hit the floor. “But Alex-“

Alex shook her head. “Oh no. I’m not done.”

From then on it was like a dance: Alex took a step forward and Mon-el took a step back, looking absolutely dumbfounded. 

“And while we’re on that subject, you will never be good enough for her. You will never even be good for her. You have her fooled. She thinks you’re worth it. Like there’s something inside of you worth being brought out. And that may be true, but Kara is so nice, that to make you a decent man, she will put herself down. She will let herself be less of an equal to fuel your precious ego. My sister is Supergirl. Supergirl! But you treat her like she’s a prize to be won. Like she’s lucky to have your love. When in reality, you don’t deserve her. You don’t listen to her. You don’t respect her wishes.’

Mon-el finally stopped backing up and decided to stand his ground, “This isn’t about Kara and I’s relationship. This is about Jere-“

“No. It’s about all of this. Because not everything is about you. As much as you want it to be, it’s not. This is not the Mon-el show. So start showing some respect.”

Between the looks of shock on everyone’s faces, and the quiet shuffling of feet as Kara escorted Mon-el out of the door with a mutter of “I think it’s time for you to leave.” Alex didn’t know what to do with herself but stand there awkwardly trying to catch her breath.

At some point during all of this, Maggie had snuck away into the kitchen, but she had just returned with a shot glass, filled to the brim with the tequila she had brought. She handed it to her girl, “Take a shot babe, cause we have a man down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just...really enjoyed writing this. Kudos to my anons, honestly. Follow me on Tumblr @hollywritessometimes!


End file.
